Naruto The Smallville Ninja
by KaiDrago1
Summary: Naruto gets a 2nd chance to be a hero by a rift in space and time through a meteor shower on earth in the town of Smallville and learns the truth of his heritage can Naruto get back in time to save Sasuke or is this permanent. Naruto/Chloe or Harem, Clark/Lana. I don't own Smallville Wish I did though.
1. 1 The Final Battle(for now)

**Review please and if i screw up let me know OK thank you enjoy. And please read my other story The Uzumaki Uchia Clone KANE and tell me what you think thanks.**

(Final Valley)

Sasuke Second stage curse mark says, "I've got to say your special, but not quiet special enough!"

"So your special huh." Cloaked Naruto replied. "Well you won't be so special when I'm finished with ya!"

Sasuke just laughs,"There's no way I'm gonna lose." then Naruto charges.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke appears undamaged after Naruto's attack, "That power of yours, your taking a risk aren't you, Naruto." To that Naruto noticed his left arm being numb

"You know where we are? It's called The Final Valley. the perfect setting to this fight isn't it Naruto?" the fox blonde stayed silent staring "Oh that's right I said there would be no talking now. Well that means we're in the end, the end of this fight, and all the fights until now!"

Then images of all their battles together as squad 7.

sasuke started making his hand signs.

"Chidory!"

"Rasengan!"

then they jump."NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Then as the black orb appears the same time the meteor shower in smallville is being taken place in the other world.


	2. 2 High School Bug Fest

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or Smallville or its characters but if i did i wouldn't have wrote this. ****Review please and if i screw up let me know OK thank you enjoy.**

(Kent Farm)

"Clark, Naruto hurry your going to miss the buss and miss school!" Mrs. Kent yelled to the boys.

"Sure thing Mom I'll make sure Clark can make it to school on time!" the blond replies back. "do I still have to do the heavy lifting or should Clark do it today, PLEASE LET IT BE HIM!"

"Sorry Naruto but you'll figure that out later, oh you just missed the buss go on hurry on now." Mr. Kent

"Alright Dad we're going see ya when we get back, love you" Clark and Naruto said in union. As they departed Naruto had already learned how to do the ninja dash so he could keep up with Clark.

(Smallville High)

"Dude you made it." says Pete Ross Clark's closest friend, and Chloe Sullivan Naruto's crush walk up.

"He...Hey Chloe how are you today?" Naruto lets out. "Bored but handling how about you too, uh oh Lana alert." as she said that Clark looks in Lana Lane's direction.

Then tall and farmer is walking to his long time crush as his friends said, "I'm betting five bucks he will fall in five seconds flat." the female blonde challenged, then the Pete goes,

"Nah he'll last longer." finally the other blond, "I'd go on Chloe's word on this one so that will be five for me and five for you Chloe." he smirked.

After five seconds of Chloe's count down Clark falls flat an his face in front of the girl. "Oh you so owe us Pete so pay up!" Chloe smiles as she states the victory.

"Wait you made a bet on me." Clark complains, "Not just a bet, but a test to see how you'd react to it." Naruto replies.

As that all happens Greg Arkin was videotaping Lana in the moment, "If only she knew who i was. Only then will I have her."

(Back in the Kent farm)

"We have to tell them Johnathan I know they will under stand." says Mrs. Kent

"Martha it's not that simple we have to do this slowly." replies Mr. Kent as Clark and Naruto walk in.

"What about use that we need to know?" asks Clark. "Ya what's wrong pops, ma?" the blond questions them further.

"Boys you are old enough to know something about how we found you in the field that day." Martha begins as Johnathan gives her a worried look. "You know it's right for them to know where they came from."

"(sigh) Clark, Naruto your not from here, or should i say not on this planet." Mr. Kent began, "There is something we need to show you, in the seller."

**Wow what do u think will happen next will Naruto get weird feelings and do something he'll regret**

** or will he rise to the challenge and do the right thing thanks for reading my next part won't come till **

**2 days from now so good luck. **


	3. 3 the truth may set us free

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or Smallville or its characters but if i did i wouldn't have wrote this. ****Review please and if i screw up let me know OK thank you enjoy.**

(Kent Farm)


End file.
